GI Death
I is a Sheriff on the Delniqi Server. His Powers include being able to make every first letter of every word that is spoken to be capitalized. He joined the server somewhere in the time period of the server being made open to the public. Personal Bio: Hi I'm GI_Death also Known as GI and Im a Sheriff on the Delniqi Server. I joined around a week or two after the server was made public. Before I had terrible experiences on other servers in the terms of my builds being griefed, PvPed out of my homes, Stolen from and general mean stuff. When I first joined the server was small, just the old capital and a few places around it. The server has no central spawn area at the time and the old market was always the busiest place. This was the Origins of the Server, Where it all began, not far down the road from the market was the tree that was there since the beginning. Soon after making acquaintance with people I decided to build my home, just on the edges of the capital I decided to build. It was then I ran into Vi for the first time. It welcomed me and went along doing... You know Vi stuff. I built my home quiet quickly adding to it over the years. Vi showed me how to protect it using the wand, and soon after had to get help again as I had extended. It was when I was making my farm a week later that there was a problem, A warp was right above my farm, people kept dropping into my farm and trampling it. It was then I met JT. He gladly moved it for me, I never met an owner, and admin, a god or whatever you call him, who was willing to do that for me. A month passed, I felt I owed something, not just to JT or Vi but to the whole server... So I asked JT if I could build the servers central spawn and after accepting this offer I did so. A pyramid shaped area with an underwater area where all the rules, warps etc were displayed. It was here I decided upon my flag, a 3x6 flag containing 3 colors. Blue, Red and Black. Indicating what my style I added to all my builds. "Aqua and Inferno" Blue meaning Aqua, Red meaning Inferno and Black meaning what is created when the two mix, Obsidian. Months passed and I continued to build and help on the server. Meeting new people, One of them being Sagemcbride. Him and I were good pals till he left for unfortunate reasons. Since the beginning of Beta to 1.3 of the Full game I have been here on this server, meeting new players watching new builds grow and finish, One of which was "Pandora", My first town that Mateotb, Oestile and I built. Other builds include "Atlas", A floating city with a great escape method. Other things I remember was "Mob Arena", A plugin based around the arena that would spawn waves after waves of mobs, with you fighting them off on your own or with friends using set classes you could choose. Soon other features were added like "War" and "Clans", A gaint cuboid glassed off area that has PvP, with clans you could join. Along with Sage I created the "National Delniqi Army" or "NDNQA" for short. It was in April of 2012 that I was made a Sheriff, A great achievement for me as I see it, I could finally help people out even more using more tools that were now at my disposal, and after a few leasons with learning them courtesy of Vi, I was and still am ready to help. It was at the point of joining the server, meeting Vi and JT and everyone else, that well.... its hard to explain really but I was loving this, The whole server, it just felt right, I wasn't worried about griefers or anything, I trusted Vi and soon after JT and all of the admins as I met them. Its a feeling you really cant explain, an unstoppable Addiction... A mixture of emotions all at the right levels to create a bond that could not be broken. It's hard to believe or understand, people may not understand but really neither do I and that's what makes it so special, so magical... not knowing why but going along with anyway because you feel that you have to. Your heart telling you, Your mind, everything... ''This is my story... My story of Delniqi. Now... Its your turn...'' Legend and Lore If you didn't know, I write most of the lore of all the administration team members, however I do not wish to write my own. I feel I will leave it to the admins of the sever to write this one.